Losing and Gaining in War and Love
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Alfred decides to speak in an English accent, and Arthur realizes something about Love and War. USUK. Rated T for cursing, mostly mine...


**A/N:**

**Okay, so USUK is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PAIRING, so I decided that it was time I wrote them!**

**Plot bunny, plot bunny, where is my dear plot bunny?**

**Ah, Naffy! Thanks for giving me this plot bunny!**

**BTW, Me no own Hetalia :(**

**And I do not believe I need to warn you that this contains multiple boyxboy relationships, because this is Hetalia. If you don't like gay pairings, you should probably just filter to PruHun, because that is the only straight pairing I know of in Hetalia.**

_Every war results in gaining or losing land._

England was surprised at the quote that has just popped in his head. It was from a text that he had studied as a child. He brushed it away, returning to his current task. The World Meeting had just ended and the countries were all filing out of the room. England had stayed behind, making sure he had everything. When he was almost done with his packing, his boyfriend walked up to him.

"'Ello, Alfred" Arthur greeted the American without looking up. "Ready to go?"

"'Ello, Arthur." Arthur looked up when he heard a very bad english accent. Alfred had on the goofy smile that Arthur had come to recognize as the 'Imma go do something stupid now' smile. "Should I go bring the car round and we can go to Annabel's for a spot of tea?"

"Alfred, please stop talking in that ridiculous accent." The Englishman turned to go, finished with his packing. He was accompanied by Alfred to the door, which Alfred opened for him. "And suddnely he has manners."

"A proper Englishman always holds the door open for a lady-" Alfred's smirk was soon damaged by a fist. Arthur's fist, to be exact.

"I'll go get the car, and if you are still talking in that stupid accen by the time I get back, your face won't be the only thing that hurts." And with that angry threat, England was gone. Alfred was amused, at the very least. He had asked Francis the day before what England would do if he spoke in an english accent...

_"Why he will be so turned on!" France answered as if it were obvious. "You will be a very lucky man if you do that, my friend."_

_"Really?" Alfred was elated. _

_"Of course!" Francis answered. "My own accent, of course, is magnifque, and oh the fun we had-"_

Alfred had stopped him there for fear that he would throw up. They were countries, and had lived for a long time, so everyone had slept with everyone at one time or another, but Alfred was fairly young, and he was always self-concious about it.

At that moment, Arthur arrived with the car, and Alfred folded himself into the passenger seat. Silence filled the car as Arthur drove to their apartment, seething.

"Why don't you like my British accent?" Alfred asked innocently, looking like a scolded child. Arthur refused to look at him, mostly because he knew the face that his boyfriend would be making, and he was a total sucker for it.

"You expect me to like it when you make fun of me?" It was Arthur's turn to be surprised. Alfred could be stupid and naive at times, so could this be one of those times?

"Well Francis said-" Alfred tried, and failed, to plead his case, but bringing up Francis was never a good idea.

"Since when do you talk to that Frog? And about me?" Arthur got madder by the second. Of course the frog was involved. When was he not?

"Well it was more like I asked him a question..." Aware that he was on thin ice, Alfred tried to salvage the situation.

"What did you ask him?" Arthur's tone was sharp, and his driving was becoming less so.

"I asked him what you would do if I started speaking in a English accent" America answered sheepishly.

"And his reply was...?"

"Umm... That you would... be... um" Alfred fumbled with his response, trying to word it right. "Turned on...?"

"What?" Arthur was angry, but not at Alfred, even though he had been stupid to trust the Frog. No, he was angry at who he was ALWAYS angry at. Francis. "That bloody Frog!"

"I'm sorry Artie!" Alfred was so terrified that he did something wrong.

"Artie..." Arthur was hesitant to admit it, but he loved the American's nickname for him, and had missed it when he had stopped using it before.

"Oh right! I mean Arthur!" Alfred still had no idea what was going on.

"No. Alfred." Arthur sighed. "Please could you call me Artie instead of Arthur. It's much less stuffy."

"Yay!" Alfred was excited at the unexpected confession. It meant that Arthur wasn't mad anymore. He hugged his boyfriend, who cursed and tried not to swerve.

Arthur remembered the quote from before, deeming it true. Every war, large or small, you either lose something or gain something. As he looked over to his newly recovered boyfriend who was rambling about nothing in the seat next to him, he thought about their relationship. They had exchanged so much. In any other type of war, losing would be bad, and gaining would be good, but in the war of love, both losing and gaining meant more time together, more stories to share, and a bond that just got stronger.

_Every war results in gaining or losing land._

And England was just fine with that.

**WOW. That came out weird. SO the prompt was "USUK, What would happen if Alfred started talking in an english accent?", and I decided to completely go off and do my own thing...**

**Sorry, Naffsters (Naffy's gonna kill me for calling her that...).**

**So I better clean my room now, seeing that my mum comes home in... shit. Now. BYE!**


End file.
